Intoxicated Truths
by lightningpelt
Summary: Shigure is embarrassed; Yuki is amused; Tohru is flustered; Kyo is... high? Crack and Fluff Galore; Involves catnip and kissing KyoxTohru
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Okay, this is my first Fruits Basket fic, and it's going to be a two-shot (probably). This idea just came to me at random, and, as I know it has been done before, I went out of my way not to read any similar fics before I wrote this. So… yeah. Anywhos, I suck at humor, so it's not that funny. But I'll give it a shot! Oh, and I don't hate Yuki or anything (actually I love him to death) but when it comes to Yuki vs. Kyo, Kyo **_**all the way**_**. I love Kyo more than anyone else in the world!! (Except maybe L…) **

**On with the story!! **

**Shigure is horrified. Yuki is amused. Tohru is anxious. And Kyo is… high. What did Tohru unwittingly bring home from the market? That's right. Catnip. And Kyo is saying some very un-Kyo-like things… OOC-ness for obvious reasons. T to be safe. **

**I do not own Fruits Basket! If I owned Kyo, I would be hugging him every five seconds! (Momiji too!) But, sadly, I do not. TT-TT **

"I'm ho-ome!" Tohru called, pushing into Shigure's house.

"You're late," grumbled Kyo, from where he lounged on the floor. "I'm starving."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I ran into the most charming lady, and she sold me this potted plant!" Tohru produced a leafy plant and placed it on the table next to Kyo. "Won't it brighten the place up?"

***Beginning of flashback***

Tohru glanced at the nice old lady sitting outside the market. She had a table set up in front of her covered with various potted plants. She smiled invitingly at Tohru.

"You look like a lovely young girl," she had said. "How would you like to brighten up your space with one of my plants?"

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed. "But I can't afford them. I just barely managed diner. And," she added to herself, "Yuki's birthday is coming up. I have to save up for that."

The old lady only smiled. "You live with a young boy, hmm?"

"Oh yes," Tohru nodded. "Three of them."

"Oh, my! You need one of my plants to add a femine touch!" the old lady then produced the leafy plant in question. "For you, my dear, half price! No, 75% off!"

"But I couldn't possibly!" Tohru objected. The old lady smiled encouragingly.

"Of course you could, dear. Now, take this home! I guarantee some interesting things!" the old lady winked, a twinkle in her eye. "This plant brings adventures, did you know that? But it always ends pleasantly."

"Well…"

And so, after "thank you" and "you're very welcome," the leafy green plant in question had come home with Tohru.

***End of flashback***

"Hmm? A plant? Why?" Kyo sniffed, reclining back and looking at the plant.

Yuki entered the room, then, and Tohru set to organizing the diner.

"What's that?" Yuki flicked his head in the direction of the plant.

"A plant Tohru bough, what the hell do you think?" Kyo snapped, toying with one of the leaves.

"Well, stupid cat, thank you for telling me," Yuki snorted.

Tohru braced herself for Kyo's explosion, but it never came. Curious, she peered around the corner to see why he wasn't jumping down Yuki's throat. He was playing with one of the dark green leaves, seeming completely absorbed in it. About half a minute later, he glanced up at Yuki.

"Huh, did you say something?" he asked in a confused way.

Yuki tossed his head. "Exactly what I'd expect from a stupid cat. A stupid response."

That was when Kyo started _giggling._ Tohru dropped the measuring cup full of rice in her surprise. The orange-haired boy tipped his head back and laughed. This brought Shigure running from the other room, where he had been (supposedly) writing.

"Is that…" he trailed off with a look of shock at the scene. Then, his eyes found the plant, which Kyo was still fiddling with. They grew round with alarm. "What… is _that_…?"

"A plant…" Kyo replied in a dazed way, "…that Tohru brought… home…" he leaned in, sticking his head into the fragrant leaves.

Yuki was starting to chuckle under his breath, and Shigure rounded on Tohru.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked sternly.

"…Um… no…?" Tohru was still staring at Kyo. "I… bought it from a lady… outside the market."

Shigure sighed, hiding his face with one hand. "That's _catnip!_" he exclaimed. "Catnip!!"

"…Oh…" the color drained from Tohru's face. "I… I didn't know! Really!"

"I know…" Shigure was at a loss.

"Hey, look at that!"

Everyone was distracted by Kyo, who was watching a shadow on the other side of the paper door. He crouched down, his hands out in front of him, and his legs bunched under him. He wiggled his hindquarters in a most undignified display (making Yuki burst out laughing) and, without warning, sprang through the paper door. Shigure cried out in dismay as the material tore, and Kyo landed awkwardly on the other side. He batted at the butterfly, grinning in a bemused way. Then, his head swung back toward the house, and he sprang again, landing on the table and skidding forward, taking the tablecloth and bags of groceries, along with the plant, with him. The whole bunch skidded off the table and Kyo landed clumsily, half-buried under the tablecloth.

"Hehe," he started to giggle again. Yuki started to laugh again, and everyone took note of the silver-haired boy and the camera in his hand. Tohru felt humiliated for poor Kyo.

"Um… Kyo…?" she called, hoping to distract him. He spun, getting more tangled and falling over sideways. Tohru winced, but Kyo bounced back up like nothing had happened.

"Tohru!" he cried jubilantly. The young girl jumped.

Without anymore warning, Kyo pounced again, right at Tohru. She jerked back reflexively, hitting the pot of noodles coming to a boil on the stove. The contents of said pot flew through the air and intercepted Kyo's path through the air. The two collided mid-air, and a noodle-covered Kyo skidded to an uncoordinated halt in the middle of the kitchen floor. He flipped his head, licking at the noodles covering his face. Yuki was suffocating in the corner, but kept the camera trained on the cat. The orange-haired boy seemed to give up on licking the noodles off his face, and refocused on Tohru. He licked his lips, and shook himself vigorously, scattering noodles _everywhere_. Shigure let out a little sound of dismay as they splattered the windows, walls, and his bookcase. Plus Shigure himself, Yuki and his camera, and Tohru. Kyo paused and spun in a circle, then flopped onto his back, where he proceeded to roll and twist like… well, a cat in a catnip patch.

"Oh… my… gosh…!" Yuki managed to choke out, whipping the noodles off his camera. "This is… too good…!" his face was turning red as he tried to get enough air.

"No!" cried Shigure. "Not good! Not good! Everyone destroys my house!"

"Shigure-san's right!" Tohru said. "He might hurt himself!"

"You're so… _sweet_ Tohru-chan…!"

Everyone turned to Kyo, who was on his back, staring up at Tohru. His orange eyes were slightly crossed and a bit hazy. He had a goofy grin on his face that he wouldn't be caught dead with.

"Um… Kyo… kun…?" Tohru asked.

"…Yes…?" Kyo purred.

"Are you… okay…?"

"…Yes…"

Pause.

More purring.

"…He's… _purring…_" Yuki crowed softly.

"Yes I am…" Kyo's head lolled backwards.

"…Um…" Tohru came forward and rested a hand on the orange-haired boy's head.

The purring grew noticeably louder.

"You should… calm down…" Tohru said softly.

"…Calm down…?" Kyo asked dreamily.

"Yeah, you'll hurt yourself,"

"I want to see that!" Yuki piped up, not as happy with the situation considering Kyo and Tohru's close proximity.

"…Shut up…" grumbled Kyo, pushing his head into Tohru's hand.

A growl built in Yuki's throat. "You gonna make me, stupid cat?"

"… I'm really _not _liking you right now…" grumbled Kyo, seeming more pissed at the fact that he had to move than Yuki's insult.

Yuki growled and shoved the camera into a surprised Shigure's hand. "Keep the camera trained on us. I want this on video."

Kyo got up off the ground with a shrug, and Yuki lunged, aiming a kick at the cat's face. Tohru let out a little squeak of alarm, but the blow never connected. Kyo ducked and swept one foot out, but Yuki blocked his kick.

"Stupid ca-" Yuki cut off abruptly as Kyo's fist slammed into his jaw, sending the silver-haired boy sailing about a yard backwards. Shigure leaped backwards in shock, keeping the camera on the stunned Yuki as he dragged himself up, huffing indignantly.

"This is stupid," he growled, brushing himself off and turning away. He found himself staring into the camera. "Keep it on _Kyo_, idiot!" he snapped uncharacteristically.

Kyo, meanwhile, was back to his beloved plant, his head half-buried in it. Tohru didn't know who to be more concerned about now, Kyo or Yuki. Kyo turned to her, and began to purr again.

"He smells like rat," Kyo commented, flicking his head toward Yuki and wrinkling his nose. "I don't like that smell." Without warning (as he had been doing), he pressed his head into Tohru, making her jump (this position obviously didn't count as a hug, for Kyo remained human). This did, however, count as something to Yuki, who once again gave the camera to Shigure. He grabbed Kyo's shoulder.

"Hey," he growled.

"Lay off…!" whined Kyo, batting at Yuki and nuzzling deeper into Tohru. "You've got no right… to be jealous…"

"Jealous!" Yuki's voice was akin to a squawk, and Shigure stifled a laugh. "You're even stupider when you're high on your stupid catnip, stupid cat!"

Kyo started giggling, making Yuki angrier. (Lol, Yuki's getting pissed! Never thought I'd see the day! xD)

"Stop your stupid giggled in that stupid high pitched voice and your stupid catnip high you stupid cat! This is so stupid! And get away from her!" (five times xD)

"You sound stupid, rat-boy, saying stupid all the time," Kyo pointed out gently, smiling at Yuki like one would smile at a kindergartener.

Yuki, with a snarl of frustration, whipped around. Kyo's purring grew louder and, if purring can sound taunting, turned taunting. Yuki clenched his fists.

"Calm down!" cried Tohru, laying her hand on Kyo's head, which was still cuddled into her stomach. Kyo nuzzled into her hand and smiled lazily.

"He smells like rat, but you smell _nice_," he purred, rubbing against her.

"Eh?!" Tohru stiffened.

"You…_cat_…!" Yuki growled.

"Y-Yuki, calm down…" Tohru said quickly.

"This… _cat _is taking advantage of you!" Yuki objected.

"Well…" purred Kyo, "she is purrrrfect…"

"Oh…!" Tohru blushed, and, as she tried to calm Yuki, began subconsciously petting Kyo's orange hair.

"Stupid cat…" Yuki began grumbling. "Stupid catnip…"

"Hey Tohru…?" Kyo murmured.

"Yeah?" the blushing girl replied.

"I love you."

"Eh?!" Tohru jumped, and Kyo looked up at her.

"Is it really that shocking?" he asked in a dazed and amused way. "Surly not."

"WHAT?!" Yuki's face was red with fury.

"Oh, well…" Tohru's face was red, too, but for a different reason. "I… I… I never thought… you would actually _say_ it…"

Kyo let out an amused purr. "I can feel your heartbeat…" he murmured.

Tohru let out a little gasp, which only made her heart pound faster.

Yuki watched, fuming, in utter disbelief.

Shigure tried to contain a laugh of delight, and kept the video camera rolling.

Kyo kept purring, rubbing up against her, and murmuring soft, indecipherable things.

No one quite dared to move, or say a word. Well, besides Kyo.

It was Tohru who broke the silence. For once she knew exactly what to say.

"Well, Kyo… I love you, too. And you know that. Now," she rearranged the orange-haired boy so that she could lay him down, "I think it's time to get some sleep."

It was true, Kyo's purrs had gotten softer and his eyes were starting to close. Yuki let out a little sound of disbelief at the whole situation.

"Mm…" Kyo's murmur was sleepy. "…Sleep beside me…?"

Tohru nodded. "Sure."

Kyo blinked drowsily. "Thanks Tohru…" his statement became a huge, fanged yawn, and he lay down on the carpet.

_Get rid of the plant!_ Tohru mouthed at the two boys, who were watching from the corner. Neither of them moved. Tohru didn't have the chance to silent-yell at them, because, quite suddenly, a thin but strong arm looped around her waist and dragged her down to the floor. Kyo snuggled into her, and suddenly transformed into a small orange cat. The purring started up again, and the little cat snuggled into Tohru's chest, promptly falling asleep. The girl looked up helplessly. Shigure snickered and set the camera down, so that it could still film Tohru and Kyo where they were curled on the ground. Yuki stormed out without another word, and Shigure fetched Tohru a pillow before taking the pot of catnip outside.

Before she knew it, Tohru found herself absorbed in the sound of Kyo's breathing, the rapid pulse of his little cat heart. And then she was asleep.

**(A/N) KAWAII!! I had so much fun writing this (even if it wasn't that funny T-T)!! I just love the picture of him purring!! Can't see him actually doing it, but that's what fanfic is for!! **

**Please review!! The next chapter will be Kyo realizing what happened!! Oh, and I need your help! How long do you think this whole thing took? I need to know for the video! Thank you so much for reading and once again review!! It would make me very happy, and I'll update a lot quicker!! **

**Oh! One last thing: I have another FB one-shot coming out tonight, and would absolutely love it if you went over to my profile and checked it out! Its more angsty than this one, but is also about Kyo!! It's called "My Life… Hurts." Sounds like Kyo. Thanks!! =^^= **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Yay! I finally finished this! (well, not really… more on that later) I hope you all enjoy the next installment! There aren't as many funnies in this one, more romance, but I hope its kawaii anyway!**

**Wow! I got so many reviews on the last chapter! Thank you so much to EMOSCREAMOANGEL, animegirl1994, snoopykid, csciabarasi, BGuate224 not signed in (XD), Italiangurlinamessedupworld, Serena Scarlet, and PinkLeopard! Thank you guys so much! *hands out cookies***

**I don't own Fruits Basket, or Kyo, sadly. I did see an orange cat that looked exactly like him the other day, started squealing, ran up and hugged it, but that just freaked out its owner (my friend). I suspect that if that was the real Kyo, I would have gotten my face scratched off.**

**Oh, and I have to apologize to Kyo. He is very hungry right now, because he never got his dinner, nor does he get breakfast in this chapter. Oops. Sorry, Kyo! -_-,**

_Intoxicated Truths_

_Chapter Two_

Kyo woke up slowly, and with a pounding headache to boot. He stretched slowly, only to jump as he realized he was in his cat body. Only to jump even more when he realized why: he was cuddled up against Tohru, her arm wrapped around him, and his face buried into her. Worst, and most frightening, of all, he couldn't remember a blasted thing that had happened last night.

That was one hell of a way to start a day.

He found himself reluctant to move, despite all that. But he knew better. This perfect moment _had_to have a catch. Life just wasn't that great. End of story. There had to be some underlying disaster that had led to this moment, something to do with the lack of memory. And the headache. _Was I… drunk...?_he wondered groggily. _No, no, I don't drink. So what…_

After a good half-hour pondering this (what he was really doing was stalling), Kyo finally stretched and pried himself from Tohru's embrace. Giving his fur a through shake, he stretched again, glad and distressed at once to be free of Tohru. He flexed his claws, taking deep breaths to try to clear his head. There was a faint scent clinging to his fur that made his head spin… irritated, he started to groom it out of his fur.

"Look who's up," came the caustic growl from the corner. Kyo glanced up to see Yuki perched on a cushion by the table. "Good morning, stupid cat. Well, it's not a good morning for me, and I'm really hoping to wreck it for you, too."

"What the hell kind of an attitude is that?" grumbled Kyo, shaking his head to keep it clear as he steadily groomed the scent away. "I just woke up, so I don't think I could have done anything to get that little nose of yours out of joint." Kyo actually had a pretty good idea what Yuki was so pissed about.

"What the hell kind of an attitude is _that_?" Yuki snapped back, his eyes blazing. "What the hell were you doing all night, snuggled up next to Tohru-chan?"

Right on cue, Tohru yawned and sat up.

Kyo turned human again in a puff of smoke.

Once again, right on cue, Tohru squealed.

And Shigure came rushing in to see what was wrong.

All in all, the morning seemed ordinary.

Except for the whole waking-up-in-Tohru's-arms thing.

And the camera still staring them all in the face.

"Shigure!" cried Kyo. "I never thought I'd be happy to see you, but that damn rat won't answer me!" by this time poor Kyo was so desperate to know what had happened, he thought nothing of stooping so low as to ask Shigure. "What the hell happened last night? I can't remember a damn thing!"

Shigure made a small sound of astonishment, but then composed his face. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I'm kind of glad that Yuki thought to take a video."

"Yuki took a video?" Kyo asked flatly. If Yuki had taken a video… nothing good could have happened last night.

Shigure nodded. "It _was_ his idea," then the dog went over and plugged the video camera into the TV.

The first thing that came up was Yuki testing the camera. Then the camera turned and focused on Kyo, who had his head in the catnip. A second later, he cried out, "Look at that!"

Kyo winced, instantly realizing what the plant was and why he couldn't remember the night before. He also knew exactly why Yuki had wanted this on tape. He had half a mind to run and hide and curl up somewhere, hiding from the humiliation and shame. Actually, he was about to do it, but felt a hand on his shoulder. _Tohru,_ he thought. _Why did_she _have to see this, too?_

He watched in a mixture of horror and shame as he skidded across the kitchen table, landing awkwardly. Then, he watched as the noodle-covered Kyo on the screen shook himself, and the camera view was obscured for a moment by the wet stuff. When Yuki's hand whipped them away, Kyo saw himself swaying lazily, and… _purring._ Purring loudly. He head Yuki snicker. Tohru came forward and Kyo winced as she put her hand on his counterpart's head.

The fight with Yuki ensued. Kyo watched in disbelief as he landed a blow on the silver-haired boy's jaw. Yuki scowled from where he sat beside him. Then Kyo's face grew hot as he watched himself press his head into Tohru. He half-prayed that he would transform and that that was all that had happened. But of course it didn't end there.

"He smells like rat, but you smell nice…" the Kyo on the screen murmured, pressing into Tohru's stomach. Kyo felt his cheeks flame as he blushed; he had always liked Tohru's scent, but why did he have to _say_it?

At any other time, Kyo would have been having the time of his life, watching as Yuki got angrier and angrier. But he was far too mortified to find any enjoyment in the situation. And then, the bomb-shell:

"Tohru? I love you."

Kyo nearly fainted. His head spun wildly, and his heart began to race. He felt like crying out in joy and throwing up from the stress at the same time. He swooned, his head landing on Tohru's knee where she sat slightly above him. he watched, half-dazed, Tohru's reaction and his answering purring. He watched as they lay down side by side, and Shigure brought her a pillow. He watched as she gazed at him (now in cat form) and play with one of his ears. She stroked his face, and slowly fell asleep beside him.

As the video faded after about 20 minutes into Tohru and Kyo sleeping peacefully, Kyo was about ready to die from humiliation. His eyes were slightly glazed, and his fingernails were kneading the ground in a very catlike way, pulling out tufts of the rug. Yuki snickered.

"You do have a way of showing everyone just how stupid you are, stupid cat."

"Shut up," grumbled Kyo. He got up abruptly, focusing on the person who had been affected the most by his. "Tohru, come with me," he said, offering his hand and helping her up.

"O-okay…" Tohru got up and followed him to the door. Kyo paused and glared back.

"If either of you follow us," he snarled, "I'll rip your throat out, got it?"

Shigure nodded, and Yuki just smirked. Kyo stalked out, leading Tohru. He didn't slow until the two of them were deep in the forest.

"Kyo, what is this about?" asked Tohru, looking confused.

Kyo growled softly, and shook his head to clear it. He started to walk again, slower this time.

"I… I was just…" he fumbled for words, his face growing hot again. "Aw, hell I'm bad at this…"

"Bad at what?" Tohru asked, her mind whirling. In fact, her mind was whirling so much that she didn't notice the rabbit burrow in the middle of the path. Her foot caught in it, and, with an alarmed squeak, she tumbled forward. Without so much as a thought, Kyo lunged and more-or-less threw himself into her path, catching her seconds before a painful landing on the hard ground. This, of course, caused him to transform, and both of them were soon sprawled on the ground, a clumsy girl and a rather pissed little orange cat.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Tohru.

Kyo glowered into the ground, his tail flicking with annoyance.

Tohru started to giggle.

"What?" demanded Kyo hotly.

"Nothing…" Tohru said between laughs. "I was just remembering when you came out here to apologize to me, and I mistook you… for a… pervert…!"

Kyo huffed angrily, but smiled inwardly at the memory. It certainly had gotten easier to talk to her.

Tohru got up, still laughing softly, and began to collect Kyo's clothes. They began to walk again, and the little orange cat padding beside Tohru. There was a moment of silence.

"You don't mind this, do you?" Kyo jumped at his own voice.

"Mind what?"

Kyo looked down and blushed under his fur, embarrassed that he had spoken. "… that you're talking with a cat…" he grumbled. Tohru smiled one of her I-can-understand-anything-and-take-on-any-burden-any-time-and-still-smile smiles.

"Of course not, Kyo-kun. I know that this is you. And I'm more than okay with that."

Kyo blushed further, scuffing his paws. A butterfly fluttered by, and his cat-self batted at it before he could stop himself. He hurriedly tucked the offending paw under his body. Tohru laughed softly.

Their walk brought them to another familiar location. There was a clearing, with a huge bolder in the middle. This bolder had a huge crack in the middle.

*** _"It's too much, it's too much!"***_

Tohru's smile turned sad. Kyo padded up to the rock and placed an orange paw on the smooth stone, remembering that night. He sprang up onto it and perched there, looking down into the rift. _There used to be a rift like that in my heart… but it's closing up._

Kyo's body suddenly tingled, and he transformed again. Tohru, who had been gazing distractedly at him examining the crack, let out a squeal of shock and spun around, her face bright red. Without a word, she thrust his clothes out behind her back. After a moment, she turned around and found him still perched on the rock, looking into the distance. She went up to him and, after a slight hesitation, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tohru, I have to tell you something," Kyo said, turning, standing up, and taking a hold of her hands.

Tohru looked up at him in confusion, feeling his hands tremble. His gaze was delicate, frightened, childlike, and sad… infinitely sad. But somewhere in those glowing red depths, there was hope, too.

"W-what I said… when… I was… well, high…" Kyo grumbled, turning away as his face flushed, "I… I really meant it… about how I felt about you…"

Tohru looked up at him for a moment, bewildered, and then her eyes lit up as she realized what he meant.

"You… you mean you…"

Kyo met her gaze, and suddenly felt proud of what he was going to do. "I love you, Tohru."

Tohru's eyes filled with tears. Kyo found his own eyes slightly wet with the revelation. He leaned down and hugged Tohru close, fully expecting to lose his human form. A moment later, he did, and Tohru was holding a small, frustrated orange cat. She smiled. But that was okay. She held the little cat close, soothing his frayed nerves. As long as he loved her, whatever form he took was okay with her.

The End


End file.
